Love Will Find a Way
by SoAshley11223
Summary: Rose chose Dimitri over Adrian six months ago but after four months she starts to have second thoughts about who she chose as Dimitri becomes violent and Adrian helps her through the pain. Will Dimitri become better? Will Rose stay with Dimitri or go crawling to Adrian? I guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story. My friend kept telling me to upload my stories that I had chapters written out for but hadn't uploaded yet. So here you go xSpritofAngelsx and the rest of you people that read my stories, the first chapter of Love Will Find a Way.**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Vampire Academy, any of the songs I mention, any of the stores of brands of anything I mention. I own the plot and any characters I make up for the story.**

Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 1

I woke up and my left shoulder hurt like hell and I had a killer headache. I looked at my shoulder and saw a massive bruise. What the hell happened last night?

"Hello you lying, son of a bitch, traitor." A man with a Russian accent said. Who did I know that had a Russian accent? Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov.

"What?" I asked. Even though I knew who it was I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't act all innocent. You know exactly what you did. You cheated on me with Adrian fucking Ivashkov." Dimitri accused. How dare he accuse me of that? I would never cheat on him.

And with that he was on top of me. What was he doing?

"You are mine. Got it? Mine and only mine." He yelled at me.

He started to abuse me. Again. I was begging him to stop but all he would say is "you deserve this." Then he did it. The one thing I thought he would never do to me. He raped me.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I keep going? Should I delete it? Let me know in a review. I have three more chapters if you guys like it. So. Bye for now.**

**~SoAshley11223~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is by demand, chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. It is longer than chapter 1.**

Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 2

_He raped me._

I was begging him to stop but all he said was "you know you love it" and "no, this is my way of possessing you, you are mine and only mine." Then he left. He said he would be back in an hour to check on me.

I wondered what had gotten into him. This was not the Dimitri I fell in love with. I was wondering that when I passed out. My dream started out as a nightmare. I was reliving what had happened last night. But then Adrian intervened. I could tell by the beach I was on and the emerald green bikini I was wearing.

"Green really is a good color on you."

I turned around to find Adrian. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I hadn't talked to him in a while since he tends to be asleep by the time I fell asleep and I couldn't see him in reality because of Dimitri.

"Long time, no see Little Dhampir. How come you never talk to me anymore?"

I really didn't want to respond to this but I did anyway.

"I know. Dimitri would think I was cheating on him with you. He does even when I don't talk to you."

Adrian hugged me tighter. He didn't like Dimitri but as long as I was happy he was too. Truth is, I'm not. Especially not after what he did this morning. I'm not sure I wanted to see him again. I mean, six months ago I chose Dimitri over Adrian but two months ago I started to wonder if I made the wrong choice.

"I need to talk to you, in person."

"But what about Belikov?"

"I'll find a way around Dimitri. I'll text you when I'm on my way over, okay?"

"Okay. See you then Little Dhampir."

And with that I woke up. And Dimitri was there.

"I'm going over to Tasha's. You are free to do what you want as long as you don't cheat on me."

And then he left. I decided to throw on baggy sweats, a t-shirt, and a jacket with flip-flops. And then I started walking towards Adrian's.

_Hey. I'll be over in 15 minutes._

I texted Adrian as I walked. I really needed to talk to someone. And that someone was Adrian.

When I got to his room I hesitated to knock on the door. When I finally knocked Adrian opens the door in no time flat.

"Hey Little Dhampir. Why did you need… What's wrong?"

I started crying. When I stopped crying and looked at Adrian he seemed sincerely concerned for me. I would be too if I saw how I looked.

"What's wrong Little Dhampir?"

"Dimitri. He's not the same person he was six months ago. H-He abuses me. A-And h-he r-raped me."

"What! When did he rape you?"

"T-T-Today."

"Awww. It's okay Little Dhampir."

He held me tight until he burst through the door.

**So I hoped you enjoyed the story. I even put some Adrian and Rose moments in there. Don't worry. There shall be more to come. And more drama. Yay. I love drama in stories.**

**Question of the Day (QotD)**

**Who is your favorite character in the Vampire Academy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry about not updating lately but I've had summer school and marching band and all kinds of other things. Then when I wasn't doing anything I was trying to catch up on the sleep I'm not getting by going to bed late and waking up early. I'm going to stay the night at a friend's house tonight but I wanted to update before I ate and then went over to her house. She writes fanfiction for this sight too. Her username is xSpiritofAngelsx. You should go read her stories. She's a really good author.**

Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 3

_Until he bust through the door._

Dimitri. And not only did he bust through the door, but he had Tasha behind him. What was Tasha doing here? Adrian automatically stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked through closed teeth.

"I came for my girlfriend." Dimitri answered simply.

"Girlfriend? I thought I was your girlfriend Dimka." Tasha finally spoke up. This could go good or bad. Either way.

"Yeah Comrade. I thought I was your girlfriend." I piped up. This was going to be fun.

"Well, you see, uh." He stuttered.

We had caught him in the act. He had no answer and he can't talk his way out of this one.

"Dimka, what is she talking about?" Tasha asked innocently.

"Uh…"

"Well say something Comrade." I said snappily.

"Tasha, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course Dimka." She replied simply and in a high pitched voice. God she got on my nerves sometimes, especially when she was drunk. While I was rambling on about how much I hate Tasha, her and Dimitri walked out of the room.

**DimitriPOV**

"Tasha, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?" I asked one of my girlfriends.

"Of course Dimka." God she was so innocent and she listened to everything I say. God I hate what I have to do. When we got out in the hall Tasha grabbed my arm and asked,

"What did you want Dimka?"

"Tasha we're done, over." I said bluntly.

"What? You're not serious. Are you Dimka?" She asked in panic and shock. She was so desperate.

"Yes I am. Now go, leave." I said matter-of-factly. And then Tasha Walked away, crying. I felt bad for about five seconds, and then I walked back in the room.

**AdrianPOV**

When Rose wanted to see me I was surprised. I mean, she's been avoiding me for months. My phone went off saying I have a text.

_Hey. I'll be over in 15 minutes._

Okay. So she found some way around Belikov. When she knocked on the door I was so excited I opened the door in like three seconds.

"Hey Little Dhampir. Why did you need… What's wrong?"

When I took in her appearance, I was worried. She was wearing baggy sweats, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing flip-flops. Not exactly Rose Hathaway style. She started to cry. Rose Hathaway never cries. What could bring my little Rosebud to tears? When she finally stops crying I ask again,

"What's wrong Little Dhampir?"

"Dimitri. He's not the same person he was six months ago. H-He abuses me. A-And h-he r-raped m-me." Rose stuttered to say. When I heard that I was so mad. I mean I don't like Belikov in the first place, but hearing that he hurt my Rosebud made me furious.

"What! When?" I exclaimed.

"T-T-Today." Rose managed to say. I held her tight in my arms. I couldn't stand the thought of what Belikov did to her.

"Awww. It's okay Little Dhampir." I comforted Rose. Everything was just fine until he showed up.

**RosePOV**

When Dimitri walked back into the room I automatically curled into Adrian. Adrian then wrapped his arms around me.

"Get your arms off of my girlfriend." Dimitri growled at Adrian.

"Dimitri. Head back to our room and I'll me you there." I said.

"Okay." He said simply. And off he went. Down the hall and to me and Dimitri's room.

"Rose, are you sure that's a good idea?" Adrian asked me.

"I'll be fine, Adrian. I'm going to break-up with him." I told Adrian confidently.

"Okay. You're coming back after, right?"

"Of course I am Adrian. One thing though." I said knowing that he would agree to what I was about to ask.

"What?" He asked.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes come and check on me. Okay?"

"Okay Little Dhampir." He agreed. Just like I thought. I then went back to me and Dimitri's room.

"Dimitri. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom." He responded. I walked into the bedroom to find him lounging on the bed in a pair of shorts with no shirt. He looked sort of like the man I used to love. Except he is drunk as fuck.

"Dimitri, we're done." Well aren't I blunt.

"I understand completely." Wha-What? Just keep your cool Rose. Keep your cool.

"Now get out." Good job keeping your cool Rose.

"Goodbye, Roza." And with that he left. _"Goodbye, Roza," _he used my Russian name when he said goodbye. I decided to head back to Adrian's.

**AdrianPOV**

I was glad that Rose was breaking up with Belikov but I was worried about what he was going to do to her for it. I was wondering how long it had been since Rose left. Five minutes. Only five minutes. God this was the longest ten minutes of my life.

I was thinking about that when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up to answer it hoping it was Rose. When I opened the door, sure enough, there was Rose.

"Hey Adrian." Rose said cheerfully as she walked through the door. She was a lot happier than I thought she be. I mean she did just break up with the love of her life. Right? _Maybe he wasn't._ Shut up voice. She doesn't love me. She thinks of me as a brother._ Maybe she thinks of you as more than that._ Again. Shut up voice.

"Hey Little Dhampir. What's got you in such high sprits?" **(A/N: No pun intended but laugh if you want)**

"Oh, you know, not having to be abused anymore. And…" She drug out and, and then paused.

"And… What?" I mimicked her saying and, and then asked what.

"And he didn't even argue when I broke up with him. He was just fine with it."

"That's great Little Dhampir." I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled. **She. Giggled.** _Maybe that's a sign._ Voice will you just shut up already? _No. She loves you._ Ugh. Fine. Whatever.

"I know." She sat down on my bed and sprawled out. I sat down next to her.

"So Little Dhampir," She sat up and looked at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to one side. God she was cute. Here goes nothing.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

**Ooooooohhh. Cliff hanger. I generally don't write those but I feel like the next part of the story didn't fit. Sooo. Yeah. I can't type today. I blame all the typing I've been doing in one of my summer school classes. It's a computer class on Microsoft Word, PowerPoint, and Excel. And then I have a history class. Joy. I have to wake up really early to be at summer school at 7:30 a.m. to take a history class from 7:30 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. Then I have a half hour for lunch. And the from 11:30 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. I have the computer class. I tend to almost fall asleep during the history class. I said almost. So yeah. I still haven't done the homework for the history class, but I still have tomorrow too. Anyways. I'm gonna go. I think dinner's almost ready.**

**Question of the Day:**

**Do you think the voice in Adrian's head is right?**


End file.
